


Funny Love Yous

by thousandsunnies



Series: Baby, Don't Grow Up Too Fast [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousandsunnies/pseuds/thousandsunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Rayray's food language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Love Yous

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG THANK YOU!!! To everyone who read, commented, gave kudos, subscribed and bookmarked my first Sterek fic. I gotta admit, I'm not above indulging myself with those kinds of reward. It's kinda like having a star on your homework :D So now, as a thank you gift to everyone, additional fic plus this 'verse is now a series yay! I turned it into a series because I have no idea where I'm going with it, but I know that I want to write more of it. This one's edited to the best of my abilities but still unbeta'd so any corrections are welcome. I hope you enjoy :D

"What does Miss Mireille Thalia want? Hmmm." Stiles asked with a little bit of theatrics, tapping his chin with his left hand while the right supported him as he leaned onto the kitchen table.

 

His child, lovingly called Rayray, was standing in front of him all 34 inches of werewolf development and milky, baby powdery scent. She looked up to him at the mention of her full name. She recognized it most of the time and often attributed it to situations where her papa or dada or both would look at her and they would not look away for a long time; whether those situations ended in tears or laughter, only history could tell. A few seconds later, she realized she was in a place where she can get her _yummies_ and started to like her odds. She happily walked under Stile's right arm towards the counter top behind him where she can smell the peanut butter and sliced bread.

 

"Good choice kid!" Stiles opened the fridge and took out a jar of jelly and wiggled it in her line of sight. "What some jelly with it?"

 

"Jeyeee!" Rayray yelled happily, showing all kinds of baby teeth. She clapped tiny her hands and stomped her little bare feet excitedly on the tiled floor when she saw her favorite red substance that tasted funny. She thought her papa was the best. He always knew what made her clap and stomp that much.

 

"Okay, okay don't wolf out on me now," Stiles placed the jar on the table and picked up his daughter under her arms while she continued kicking her feet in the air. As if to finally convince her that she's having food, her papa placed her in her favorite chair, the one that's a lot different than where papa and dada and others sit because hers was soft where she sat and the surface that held all her food had the same color as everything aunt Lydia gave her - pink. When she looked at the tray, her thought process took her to aunt Lydia.

 

"Liya liya liya papa!" Rayray said while pointing at her high chair tray.

 

"That's right honey, it's aunt Lydia's gift," Stiles said conversely while he prepared his and Rayray's PB&J. Stiles had no qualms when it came to receiving gifts from Lydia especially if those were for his daughter. One day, though, he noticed the color scheme of everything they got from her and asked, "Why the pink infestation?" Lydia, who then expressed her condescension with her eyes and the twirling of a lock of her hair, said she wanted the world's cutest baby werewolf to remember her even if she was away most of the time. She made sure that Rayray could make a connection between her and her gifts using every known shade of pink. Because of that, no one in the Stilinski-Hale household ever forgot about aunt Lydia.

 

Stiles was making Rayray's sandwich in two small heart-shaped pieces cut out from one sandwich using a sandwich cutter. A sandwich cutter, of all things. The cutter was from a set given by Boyd as a wedding gift. It was one of the things Stiles never thought they'd use but later realized it was quite genius, actually. He and Derek learned that not only would it help them make food appealing to Rayray, but it also had sizes and shapes proportionate to their child who seemed to have inherited Stiles' tendency to stuff his mouth with food half the size of his face.

 

To Rayray, the sandwiches had the same shape as one of her pink toys. Whenever her papa or dada handed that toy to her during playtime, they would always say, "Love you, Rayray."

 

"Lawoo weywey! Lawoo weywey!" The toddler said eyeing the heart-shaped sandwiches in particular and extending her arms to their general direction, well, as far as her little arms can reach, at least.

 

"Yes, love you Rayray." Stiles placed the two small sandwiches on her tray. He ate the remaining cut out parts and another for himself while he started preparing for dinner.

 

Rayray was a chatty eater. She was a chatty everything, really, ever since she found out that she had the ability to make sounds other than crying. She continued to babble her way through her first sandwich. She took a small bite and pulled the top and bottom bread apart. She took notice of the side of the bread with jelly spread by saying "jeyee jeyee" and pressed it several times using her index finger.

 

"Hmm hmm," She nodded her head and seemingly found her food pressed just the way she wanted and nodded and hummed some more while looking at Stiles for doing a good job of giving her Love you that tasted funny, then shoved the entire thing in her mouth.

 

Next, she went to the peanut butter half of her sandwich. She didn't quite know how to call it yet. She looked at Stiles for help only to find his back turned to her. Well, she was on her own now.

 

"Poo-poo! Poooooopooooo!" Unsurprisingly, Rayray found her voice not long after. She thought peanut butter looked the same as what she would call a poo-poo, but smelled and tasted different. This one was better, perhaps a type of poo-poo that could make her smile. Yep, she definitely liked this one better.

 

Stiles washed his hands and turned around to check on her diaper. He realized that it was false alarm and that his daughter was actually talking about her sandwich, while she pressed said sandwich to perfection.

 

"No, baby, that's not poo-poo. Say peanut butter. Come on. Peanut butter." Stiles stretched his vowels and exaggerated his consonants.

 

The toddler noticed that Stiles was looking at her and talking slowly. Stiles often talked this way to her and she found herself copying him. One day she too would look at him and talk slowly so he can learn some of her sounds, but for now, she would copy her papa because he was awesome and she liked his smell whenever she copied him.

 

"Peepoo baddoow!"

 

The smile Stiles gave her was enough to convince that her effort deserved some clapping too, so she did and Stiles followed.

 

"Yeah! Still disgusting but good girl! You really are grown in my tummy." Stiles said proudly, gently patting his daughter on the head.

 

"Tummy!" Rayray pointed at his midsection, "Beebeebeebee!"

 

"Yes, Rayray used to be the baby in here, but now it's got leftover lasagna and potato salad." Stiles laughed at himself then walked back to the kitchen counter and started the slow cooker.

 

Rayray continued on with her snack and sang along with the varying lub-dub of her father's heart and tummy.

\---

 

Sorry if I ruined peanut butter for you. I still hope you enjoyed reading lol and the allusion of what's to come ;) Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
